New Hope
by DragonRyder10
Summary: This chapter takes palce after everyone in Storybrooke is unwantley taken back to the Enchanted Forest.


**New Hope**

 ** _To all the SQ fans sorry, it's been awhile since I last updated. It's tough trying to balance working and writing, but I have a happy median. Hope everyone enjoys…_**

 **One Year Later:**

It was as crisp as a Christmas Eve in Boston, Emma woke up early to the sounds of birds serenading each other outside her window ledge on a limb; the window that had been slightly cracked from the evening before.

Emma seemed to spend most her nights up late after she laid Henry to sleep; she would retrace her steps of that awful day. She could tell a storm was on the horizon from the way the clouds appeared shifted and the darkness had consumed from the previous day as she glanced at the clouds. As she woke up she peeked outside and noticed there was fresh snow on the roadway she saw ice breaking off the limbs as the mourning began.

Emma saw this raw natural beauty and couldn't help to daydream and think of Regina. This morning reminded her of the winters in Storybrooke.

Emma went into Henry's bedroom and called out, "Kid, it's time to get ready for your day. The roosters won't crow unless you rise son... Now up, up. Let's put a move on things." Emma said with conviction in her voice as she hurried to get dressed herself. Henry stated loudly, " Yes, mom… I'm up, say no more." Henry, groggy and disorientated not wanting to start his day just, yet. Henry jumped out of bed and began his regiment of preparing himself for what was to transpire in the day.

Emma was downstairs in the kitchen pouring them fresh squeezed orange juice that she had bought from the market the day before. She also made French Toast and Sausage for breakfast that was prepared for him on the bar.

Henry came rushing down from the floor above. Emma exclaimed, "Slow your roll down this isn't Daytona 500; come on and eat your breakfast that I have prepared for you, kid." Emma said with a smile and a grin from ear to ear at least she could always count on Henry to put a smile on her face and put her in a chipper mood. Henry happily answered "Ok, mom, here I am, where's my soulful surprise." Henry said with a silly undertone and cool way as he slid into his seat. You could swear he just slide into home base after hitting a homerun.

Emma went upstairs to get ready for work while Henry ate his breakfast.

Emma accepted a job for the NYPD homicide. She thought it was fitting since she was young people seemed to vanish from her life. First, it was her parents then Lilly followed by Neil and Henry. In addition; it gave her the extra resources she needed to try and investigate that horrific departure of everyone in Storybrooke.

When Henry and her left Storybrooke they drove to Manhattan and found a real nice apartment next to an upscale neighborhood.

Henry attended Friends Seminary which was a private school; Emma had enrolled Henry into when they arrived a year ago. Henry was into different kinds of after school activities which in turn gave Emma the extra time she needed to put her detective skills to work. She worked day and night trying to find a way to locate her family and Regina only it seemed useless; because each road lead to a dead end and another failure. She just about given hope and it showed at home with Henry as well at work.

Henry felt her pain that's why he also stayed after school so he use the school's library resources to rethink what exactly went on that day in Storybrooke, he was working on, "Operation Mockingbird" in secret.

After breakfast Henry went up-stairs and proceeded to dress himself in his school uniform, when he heard a loud explosion followed by an electrical zap outside their apartment in the entry way of their building. Henry quickly got his Perry Ellis dress shoes on and proceeded to dash downstairs and answer the door. He wanted to be the first to find out what that sound really was he was hoping in the back of his mind that it was Regina. He thought to himself they really needed some good news, he didn't know how long he could stand to see Emma put her life on hold. It was like she was existing and not living.

Emma was in her bedroom getting ready for work. She was combing through her closet undecided what to wear for that day. Should she put on her usual black stretch leggings, white tank and her navy blue leather jacket and her knee high black boots or something else entirely? She had promising leads she was eager to rule out before moving onto the next.

When Henry got to the door he paused for a brief time, then he decided to tear the door open like a person opening a parachute descending in altitude he couldn't stand the suspense any longer. There was this gorgeous lady with her back turned to him; he was stumped on who this could be. They hadn't been in NYC long enough to have that many friends or acquaintances.

She was dressed in this red/black vintage lacey dress with a black polo woman's hat. He could tell this was a dress he normally didn't see in Manhattan. He said, " Pardon me ma' dam how can I help you today?" Henry felt his voice trembling with uncertainty plus anticipation and his knees shaking like a leaf.

The lady slowly turned around like she just got done performing on the Opera stage for rehearsal and said, "It is I who have been searching for you, my dear Henry?" Regina softly said with a sense of relief and happiness in her voice.

When the lady talked Henry's heart was in his throat his anxiety level had reached the highest of skies. He had a very strong feeling it was Regina, considering what the lady was wearing was something from his book back in Storybrooke.

Henry said, "M…M...Mom is that really you?" As all Henry could do is mummer out the sentence in a reserved but sketchy tone.

Regina said, "Yes, my son, it is me. I'm back!" Regina stated with the proudest confidence she has always held when it came to Henry.

When Henry learned all his inner fears were laid to rest, Regina was overwhelmed with joy and excitement, she started to tear up and cry. Henry couldn't wait to jump into Regina arms and yet Regina couldn't wait to catch him. They both quickly embraced one another and Regina gave what seemed like endless amounts of affection.

Henry asked, " Mom, uh… how, where, in the world did you find us? Emma and I have been both trying to go over that day in our heads; when you used your powers to force us in the Yellow bug to drive over Storybrooke line, so we wouldn't be affected.

However; with painful out comings we always fell short of the end result we were eager to find." Henry said with sincere in his voice as he was trying to understand and wrap his head around how Regina was there before him.

Regina said, "See son, if you remember correctly. I spelled you and Emma that way I would find you no matter what realm I am or the two of you are on!" Regina said with certainty in her voice as she starred in his eyes.

Henry was in awe, what was happening before his very eyes.

Henry anxious blurted out, "Please come in mom, Emma will be taken away once she finds out you are here and it's not a fairytale or the figment of her imagination. Emma has taken it the hardest; see she has poured her heart and soul into finding you, Snow White, Prince Charming and everyone else in Storybrooke but especially you. She will have a heart attack once she finds out you're here, trust me." Henry said with an evil laugh and his fingers tapping each other.

Regina walked into their apartment and sat down on their black leather sectional couch they had in the family room.

Henry loudly shouted out and got Emma's attention quickly. He yelled, "Mom come in the family room A.S.A.P. I have something spectacular to show you, you don't want to wait a single minute, trust me!" Henry said with a stern voice and then started to laugh but to the point where Emma couldn't see or hear him.

Emma responded, "Ok, kid, give me a moment to finish applying my foundation and eye liner." Emma thought to herself what is the kid up to? He is always doing this to me as she was looking at herself in the mirror in her bathroom.

Henry was so impatient and apprehensive he ran into the bathroom in Emma's bedroom and pulled Emma into the hall way. He enthusiastically said, "Hurry and close your eyes, I don't want you to spoil your surprise I have waiting for you below." Henry said with the corky and witty tone.

What started out as Henry guiding Emma to the family room where Regina resided turned into rapidly pulling her in the family room? They got about half way in the hall when ought of a sudden Henry let Emma's hand go. She was left with her eyes shut and now all she could see what this black empty abyss with no direction or light.

 **\- Stay tuned for chapter 3, it's going to be an exciting reunion between Regina and Emma. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Had fun creating and writing it.**


End file.
